A Night Of Games
by LifeBr3ak
Summary: Two friends, in love, about to have the night of their lives. Until they accidentally start a video call with their friends and have to explain themselves. Fanfic about my real life friends, written by me and my other friend Pixel Panda. Rated T for suggestive themes.


**MinersMoonStone (Rachel): You haven't been acting like yourself… WTF happened over the weekend?**

Tyler sighed. He began to reflect on that Saturday night.

 **Charley (Tyler): NUTHIN OF YUR BUZINUSS DUTS WUTT**

He typed, sloppily.

He began to get sick of acting dumb.

Tyler glanced at the framed photo of his love. The wooden frame shaped like a heart held a photograph of him and his true soul-mate. Alex. Even if he had managed to convince his best friends, who were mostly female, that he was straight, his feelings for Alex had grown since he first met him. His love had blossomed into a beautiful flower of passion.

Looking back to that Saturday night…

Alex had come over to his house for a slumber party.

The memory was faded. And most of the experience was foggy, but the important, "Juicy" parts were forever engraved into the folds of his brain.

Alex and he had just finished playing their favorite video game.

Tyler was on his laptop, talking to his friends on the Google Hangout.

"Yo, Ty, I'm gonna grab a snack," Alex said, getting up from the bean bag and patting Tyler's back.

Tyler blushed. "Alright." He paid no heed in the direction Alex was going, and instead focused his attention on the screen.

 **Harlequillen: Hey Ty, how come you aren't on as much anymore?**

 **Charley (Tyler): IDK MAYBEE IT'S CUZ YOU GUYS HARASS MEE**

 **Harlequillen: …? What do you mean…**

 **MinersMoonStone (Rachel): No! Stop! No more Justin Bieber references, please!**

 **Harlequillen: Dammit**

There was a fast knock on his door frame. Tyler looked up from the monitor.

Alex stood there.

Shirtless.

Pantless.

And a rose between his teeth.

Tyler was a tomato…

"Where did you get the flower….?"

Alex approached him. "Does it matter? 11 pm at night… I'm getting my 'game' on."

Tyler resisted the urge to smile. Resisted the want to touch Alex's chest, with all his willpower. His sweat glands were out of control. His forehead was soaked.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I want you to play with my joystick..."

Tyler gulped. His heart was in his throat, and his stomach was infested with butterflies.

Alex was getting closer, hunting on his prey., ready to pounce at any second.

"Don't you w-want to umm, close the door?"

"They won't hear us... ;) "

Tyler felt his sweat caress his neck.

Alex ran his hand through Tyler's ridiculously curly hair. He leaned into his lips. The kiss seemed to absorb Tyler of all of his energy. It felt like he was paralyzed.

He couldn't move.

He fell prey to Alex's succulent passion.

All he could do, was stare, as Alex inched closer. Lips still connected with his.

Tyler's brain finally clicked as he realized the extent of what was happening.

Face flushed in a deeper red than the crimson blood, dripping from his nose.

He flailed his arms about, not accustomed to this sign of affection.

One of his hands had hit the computer's keyboard. Pressing a certain key and starting a video call.

His friends picked up soon after, about to say their hellos, before being silenced by the sight presented to them.

 **MinersMoonStone (Rachel): Uhhh Tyler…. WTF!?**

 **Harlequillen: Should we be worried…**

 **SonicRainBoom500: What am I looking at, basic bitches?**

Tyler turned his head to the computer screen in shock. "Oh shit."

Alex waved at the screen. "Waddup?"

 **SonicRainBoom500: You guys gettin' yo game on?**

 **Harlequillen: NONSO! WTF!?**

 **MinersMoonStone (Rachel): Dude, Alex looks so into it…**

 **Harelequillen: DUDE OKAY, LET'S TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY. EXPLAIN YOURSELVES.**

Tyler turned away, covering his burning red face in his hands. Alex just stared smugly at the computer screen. "We were having a gaming night until you guys had to ruin it!"

 **MinersMoonStone (Rachel): You were the ones who called us!**

Tyler groaned, pushing Alex away, and grabbing the laptop. "Well, you guys can't watch, okay!?"

 **SonicRainBoom500: Why would you mind? You looked like you were enjoying yourself**

 **MinersMoonStone (Rachel): *Eyes widen* Oh dear Lord...Tyler!? Alex!? Where you lying with all those pictures!?**

Tyler's eyes widened as well, looking away from the screen quickly "Uh, yes?"

 **MinersMoonStone (Rachel): *Breaks out laughing* DUDE! YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME!**

 **SonicRainBoom500: What's wrong with you, Rachel!?**

 **MinersMoonStone (Rachel): I'm really not sure, Nonso! All I know is that we should probably just make a separate call, and leave these two to their business~**

Alex had taken this to his advantage, moving behind Tyler and hugging him by his waist. Surprised, Tyler froze in place, tensing up. Alex leaned forward, whispering into Tyler's ear "You heard what they said~ Let's continue where we left off~"

 **Harlequillen: *Wolf whistles* We'll be going, goodbye humans.**

As they clicked off the video call, Alex reached over, closing the laptop, and pushing it aside.

And so began their "game night".

 _ **THE END**_

 **OMG, why did we make this!? I kinda feel bad for Tyler and Alex, but at the same time, I don't! XD**


End file.
